


Soft Lad

by kloppinthekop



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU in the sense that the wives and children magically don't exist here?, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn, hendollana, mainly bc boys are dumb and these lads are daft and i'm a sucker for it all, so yeah we'll see how that went, the lads are irresistable, this is me - an asexual - trying to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloppinthekop/pseuds/kloppinthekop
Summary: Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six-hundred minutes… it took a span of two pre-seasons for Hendo to realize that he was in love. ❧aka, a tale of two pre-seasons; aka, pre-seasons of love; aka Hendo and Adz are daft lads who just need to get it on.





	Soft Lad

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to teach myself a little Mackem, but I’ve inevitably failed. (Apologies to Hendo, like, and all of Sunderland. Even though doesn’t seem to use much of the slang, at least not anymore/in interviews I could find? That’s going to be my excuse anyway.) This is a good time to also give the disclaimer, that these are fictional versions of people and not like, the real people, yada yada.
> 
> And my thanks to Studge for filming Adam and his new hair for LFC’s Instagram. I might be having a quarter-life crisis over my newly-strengthened love for the team, so, if I messed up some facts I’m blaming it on that. I’m treading into dangerous territory by setting this fic in a semi-realistic near-future, such that by the time you read this you might find that all my projected timeline is a load of trash, unraveled by Klopp and the squad IRL in non-fic world. (Maybe next time I need to stick to AU.)
> 
> Also, if you'd like a soundtrack to accompany your reading, I've included a tracklist in the notes at the bottom. Anyways, now on to the fic!

“What have ye done with yer fuckin’ hair, Adz,” is the first thing he tells his mate when he gets back from holiday—finally—and Adam gets a slap to the back of his head before he even sees him back, turning ‘round to face Jordan.

‘Course, Jordan’s already seen the hair, on Instagram (can’t not have seen it, like, after Adz tagging him on a birthday post, and uploading the hair exactly one month later), seen it go from quiff to bleached tips, seen it above the contrasting purple of their new away kits… But it feels like it’s been ages since they last saw each other in person.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BllUzmQAkbn/)

Jordan, on the other hand, hasn’t really changed all as much, he thinks, despite the World Cup and all. (Maybe because of the World Cup. Canny busy an’ all that.) He can sense Adam sizing him up… No, the gaze is more... Appreciative?

Adam clearly has to fight for the scowl he then sends in Hendo’s direction, who pulls up by his side, but both of them can’t hide the fondness in their eyes. They really haven’t seen each other as much as they usually do in the summer. Jordan remembers the lad’s holiday after the (disastrous) Euros, when they had spent so much time in each others’ company that it even surprised them. Met some new folks, girls with their American accents and thick makeup (but not Geordie-thick), who didn’t really care about how England had just lost, about how Hendo and Adz and the lads had lost to fucking Iceland, of all countries. (And back then, Iceland wasn’t yet the fun Cinderella story that they had become this summer in the World Cup, so it stung a lot more then than it would’ve done now, Hendo thinks, though, coming away with nothing again also stung just a little, despite how proud he was of this year’s young squad of England boys.)

“Mid-life crisis! His words, from his mouth.” Studge comes up behind them, boisterously bouncing a football away toward Keita in the distance. “’Sup, Hendo,” nodding at the skipper before trotting up to another ball, dribbling it away from the two of them.

Jordan and Adam grin at one another ruefully. Sturridge always has energy, but gets distracted during training sometimes. Too much personality, if even such a thing is possible, always wants to banter with the lads and crack jokes while filming them on his phone. Adam looks down to readjust the black training vest, and Hendo follows his line of vision, his own eyes stopping on the line of Adam’s arm, taut from pulling at the vest’s hem.

Anyways, Jordan can see the exact moment when Adz notices him admiring his tan. He’ll take the piss out of Adz and his hair all he likes, but he secretly thinks the blonde brings out the healthy colour in his skin.

“Youse tryin’ out for Celeb Love Island like.” Hendo grins with teeth bared.

“Aw, that’s precious that you think you could compete,” Ox’s voice chimes in. Seems like all the kids want to say hello to their captain today, and as Chambo greets Hendo with their handshake, Adam banters back: “Well we can’t all have your freckles, can we?”

“‘Ey, my missus likes me for more than my body-“ and Adam and Jordan snort in unison. “Am I just a piece of meat to you, huh?” They all burst into laughter.

It’s good to be back together.

❧ ❧ ❧

It took Adam kissing him twice – two different times – before Hendo realized that Adam meant it, meant to say something with those kisses.

The first time, just thought Adam was a “soft lad,” one of Jordan’s favorite Scouse sayings. Yes, an idiot, Hendo thought, but also a soft Southern lad. He brought a cuppa to [the Balague interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8VIrrn4KNs), like. Held it between two hands, didn’t even know how to sip it properly. He may not have been looking at Adam directly, but he had seen, yeah. Always caught him at the edges of his vision, even when he didn’t mean to.

So, yeah, they have an understanding, they’re close. And they both of them touch each other: casual touches but familiar. So the kiss is really only different in placement, because they’ve kissed each other loads- on the cheek, on the neck, on the forehead. Adam likes the contact, a nudge to the chin, a push at the chest. Never asks for them, mind you, but never moves away either, like Jordan’s mates would’ve done when he was younger.

Soft lad.

Of course, Jordan had seen Adam fight players bigger than him, and Hendo’s pulled him out of too many scrums for his own good. They weren’t the young lads of the team anymore. They’d both matured, grown into their roles, even become mentors to the younger ones. And Adam was older than him, like.

But the 2017 pre-season especially, Jordan watched Adam carefully, making sure he wasn’t doing his own head in with the slow recovery process. Hendo was horrible at being injured, and knew his mate was too. If Klopp was the bad guy, telling Adam “[Not today](https://www.independent.co.uk/sport/football/premier-league/liverpool-latest-adam-lallana-injury-jordan-henderson-feature-southampton-a8060611.html)” and making him wait, maybe Henderson had been like Adam’s watcher, his brother’s keeper, keeping an eye on him when the boss was busy training the other players or checking in on Mane instead.

Jordan was thoroughly convinced that he had only glanced at Adam’s thighs so frequently that one pre-season because he was minding the strain, even though they had physios for that, a whole team of experts whose job it was to look at things like that. But Henderson was so thoroughly convinced of his own innocence that he never even thought about why his gaze was not clinical like the medical team or coaching staff, but something else. Hendo never thought about it, really.

He was also understandably preoccupied with his own fitness that pre-season. He was determined to be in the best shape of his life, after the disappointing season last. He knew he wasn’t getting any younger, but he could still work hard, harder than ever, and he did. Harder than anyone else (except maybe Milly). Getting stronger by the day, putting in the full shift at the gym, on the field, at friendlies when they were on.

Adam and him had plenty to prove. They were focused.

❧

Of course, they still kept things light. Adam still sometimes laughed about players [“dribbling all over” the pitch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UumxwKo2ttY) from that Vauxhall video. Sometimes Adam still leant over, pausing at Hendo’s ear, before whispering: “Soaking wet.” They always ended up with Adam giggling and Jordan snorting in laughter over the awful dad jokes (really just the one, which remained unbeaten). They laughed and snickered until the other teammates’ inquisitive glances (especially Trent with his big doe eyes) turned from confusion to, eventually, long-suffering looks and mutterings of “Not again.” (They weren’t really mad, of course. It was Hendo and Lallana, after all.)

“Soakin’ wet,” anyway, is what Adam laughingly said before he kissed Jordan for the first time. It was later that year, and he had bumped the back of his hand into Jordan’s chest after as if to say, Yeah, we’re all right, us lads.

Just a peck, on the lips though instead of the cheek, and Hendo thinks the kiss would’ve landed instead on his head if Adam could’ve reached, and if Hendo would’ve let him near his gelled-up do.

A kiss, all the same, but it’s not like they were mackin’ out or the like. Just a small kiss.

Of course, Jordan didn’t see anything wrong with that. They were like brothers. Close. There was precedent too, with past players like Gary Neville and Scholesy, Xabi and Stevie G; and with the latter, of course Jordan wouldn’t look down on any comparison to his Scouse hero, the former Liverpool skipper: Captain Fantastic. Stevie liked a good kiss now and then, a celebratory cuddle, and so did Hendo. Nothin’ wrong with that.

But of course Jordan didn’t think anything more of it; just a laugh between us lads, he thought. What made them laugh, of course, was the euphemism behind the words- clearly no one expected them to be adults about that, it was too obvious to not be funny.

So after Adam kissed him that first time, they both smiled at each other, and made nothing more of it. Jordan thinks Adam thought he was just being cute, it was a right laugh an’ that. And if their touches lingered a little longer than before, a hand resting between shoulder-blades longer than was customary for a mere greeting, or a casual arm curling around to rest at the space between collarbone and neck, no one questioned it. Really, it wasn’t so different from before, and they were close. Everyone knew that.

Small things though, should have tipped him off. Like that same interview with the Spanish pundit, when Lallana was holding the mug of tea. “[They say opposites attract though, don’t they?](https://youtu.be/x8VIrrn4KNs?t=10m59s)” They both laugh a little too long after that. Adam is all relaxed like, but Jordan brushes his hand on his chest, exactly where Adam had touched him after they had kissed not so long ago—not even a kiss really, Jordan thinks later, just a brush of lips bubbling into laughter after parting. He brushes his hand on his chest just so briefly, before moving to steady himself by his own hand, grabbing at the space behind his shoulder and then wiping his suddenly sweaty palms across the surface of his soft red trousers. He looked down before quirking a brow at Adam, grin reaching his eyes as he listens to—watches—Adam tell the interviewer about “Southern softies” and the days when he was a bit more lightweight. Jordan can’t stop the twitch of his lips. Lightweight, right. He wants to see those photos, suddenly.

Embarrassingly this is all caught on tape, but Jordan doesn’t think it matters much. The whole team is close: all the lads like each other. It’s a solid camp, and the boys know how to keep it loose. He’d consider them real mates.

None quite like Adam though, of course. And they were in a similar spot, you know, coming back into the squad that summer. When they were both having off-days, Adam liked to flick his ear when no one else was watching, right where the staff would usually draw blood for lactate tests in preseason, and Hendo would slap his hand away, belatedly. And after training sessions, it was nice to sit awhile in the locker room, thighs barely touching, or sitting together before friendlies listening to hip-hop while everyone was getting ready. Or Adz havin’ a sing-along in carpools together, a little off-tune, but all smiles an’ that.

Jordan thinks, He’s my brother.

He remembers pieces of melody with that line in a song before, an old song. “He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother.” He doesn’t think brothers kiss, but like, maybe they’re more than brothers. Is there a word for that? More than brother, more than mate… What can he call Adz?

Soft lad, he settles on. Soft lad.

❧ ❧ ❧

Hendo thinks it’s probably a good thing that Adam didn’t have the same do this summer, the longer hair, slicked into shape as the season had gone on that year and Adam had struggled through injury again. Jordan thinks that hairdo, [the fucking manbun](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhvttfRg4Z4/?hl=en&taken-by=officiallallana), might have had him distracted from the World Cup, if the pre-pre-season photos had revealed Adam with that head of hair still. He’d been having strange dreams about running fingers through hair lately, and while he never saw a face, he caught glimpses of a strong jaw, large round ears…

That’s a lie though, of course: the part about being distracted from the national team, that is. (Not the dreams though, unfortunately for Hendo’s conscience, so far away from family and home.) During the World Cup campaign Henderson was all concentration, except for downtime with the team. Their time was often spent watching Love Island as a group, or convincing the other lads to watch Love Island too. He and Butland were determined to turn the whole squad into fans.

“I want him to find someone who, who he really likes, and who likes him,” he had told Craig Mitch in the [Lion’s Den interview](https://youtu.be/SWhfpeCAkj0?t=6m46s), talking about Alex from the show. Jordan’s starting to have an inkling about why he cares so much and it has nothing to do with “Alex” but instead a different four-lettered “A” name… but it’s a faint thought, and he’s not going to let it do his head in, like. He can think about it later when they come home.

It’s coming home, he thinks.

And Hendo can do it for the fans, the wonderful England fans, but also wants to win for the lads like Ox and Adam, whose lingering injuries kept them off Gareth’s squad.

And like Ox is a friend and all, but really… it would be nice to do it for Adz.

(Now who’s the soft one.)

For the next minute of the interview, he can’t even look at Mitch after that, not that it matters anyway. He’s off the hook, as Craig Mitch continues on with his job. And it’s not like Jordan’s ashamed about the Love Island stuff, really, but… there’s something else there, under the surface of his comment, and Henderson’s a little scared to think too long about what it might be.

Soft lad, a little voice in his brain says. He knows he’s bein’ an idiot. He just misses the boys, the team… His brain is a dirty traitor, because he thinks—knows—that he misses Adz most of all.

❧

The interview’s over and Trent’s brought him cake (though they still hadn’t let him light the candles properly, health and safety), and his phone pings a notification. The first word he sees on the screen is “officiallallana,” and sure enough, Adz has [tagged him in a photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkHd00hABhH/?hl=en&taken-by=officiallallana).

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkHd00hABhH/?hl=en&taken-by=officiallallana)

“Thank you brother,” he types out. Looks away from the screen, before looking back down and adding a heart (red of course), and praising hands for good measure. Wants desperately to call or FaceTime Adam, but knows the lad is on holiday, and Hendo’s about to go to canteen anyway. He’s got a full cake to share- okay, not full, since he swiped at the frosting already. But he thinks maybe the lads’ll sing at him, and he might as well get that over with before Dele and Dier are off again to watch Dele play Fortnite again. Another couple of soft lads, them.

Thinks about callin’ Adz anyway, to leave a message, but the comment on the photo’ll have to do for now, won’t it. When he talks to Adam he wants to do it in person, wants to see him with his own eyes instead of through a screen.

Right, so maybe he’s starting to recognize what that underlying current of feeling is in his body, making his blood pump erratically for no reason at the most random moments of the day.

But there are still so many games to play before he can go home, so he tucks those feelings away.

❧ ❧ ❧

And now he’s back with the club, his squad: his family. He’s said hello to everyone at Melwood, including [Carol and Caroline and the “chicken staff,”](https://www.liverpoolfc.com/news/features/282976-btb-a-message-from-luis-suarez-tears-for-lucas-and-jokes-with-jurgen) who give him warm hugs and’ve stuffed him full of pasta and veg after training (but not too much stuffed, mind you, because the ladies are good at their jobs and he would fight anyone who said otherwise). Hendo knows he’s not playing the first match, against West Ham, but he has to prove he’s ready, that the first team needs him, so he’s trained hard. In some respects, this preseason’s not so different from the last, except that he feels fitter than ever at the start and he’s had England’s games under his belt.

In other respects though…

He suppose he can’t keep ignoring it, not with how Adz has been smiling at him ever since he’s been back. The two of them have spent every possible minute of training in each others’ company, and although they’re still sometimes apart, with Klopp and the staff running different tactics and testing out how Fabinho’s linking up with Adam and the other midfielders, it still feels like quenching his parched throat after a summer of no Adam.

(He supposes that’s a wee bit dramatic given how he’s had Trent with him, who’s become even more of a little brother throughout the time in Russia. Still, he’s a little jealous that Klopp let Trent back earlier than himself, even though he trusts and respects the process.)

Now he has Adam so close, and he’s glad for the hair as an easy excuse to reach over and swat at it, or just look at it- look at him, like… Like he looks like a striped skunk a little bit, but suddenly Hendo thinks those weird animals are cute (much to his own surprise), and keeps trying to search photos of them on his phone (but only comes up with reports about cannabis, and quickly has to search how to delete his internet history in case a staff member comes snooping and gets the wrong idea).

In any case, the hair is a blessing, Jordan thinks, even if the lads banter about it.

He’s full well gone and become softie, hasn’t he.

But he thinks Adz knows, and he thinks it’s only a matter of time before one of them does something, something stupid and wonderful. Only, and he doesn’t know why, he just can’t do anything. Not yet. There’s something in him that prolongs the tension, which of course he now recognizes as the certain kind of tension that gets called “chemistry,” the type of tension that his favorite singers like to have a moan about in ballads.

Sexual tension? And oh god, Jordan hasn’t really even thought about that yet, but now he has, and now there’s that.

Shaking himself out of these new images that are in his head, Adam takes that exact moment to rub a finger at his lips. Like, it’s not even intentional, or a come-on, but suddenly Hendo’s body feels hot all over.

Fucking hell.

The rest of pre-season is inexorable, and Jordan’s just ready to play some football, and take his mind off all this. But Klopp is right, is always right, and Hendo needs to train properly, because he has feeling that this could be a big season for them. Not that last season wasn’t, if the fans and media swarming around Mo and Sadio are any indication, but. It’s important that Henderson is there for it all, wants to win it all. The Champions League, the Prem.

Adam.

Yeah. He wants it all.

❧

So, Adam kisses him for the second time, after the first match of the season. “Sorry you couldn’t play,” he says, and leaning over into Jordan’s space, and kisses him on the lips like it’s something they do every day, all the time, like it isn’t the revelation that it is. Pulls away slowly, blinks slowly, smiles so fucking slowly, and it’s all Jordan can do not to say something stupid and ruin the moment with his big loud mouth.

“Hey.”

That seems to be good enough for Adam, who leans his head on Jordan’s broad shoulder, hair tickling the spot beneath his ear.

And suddenly, Jordan realizes that they don’t have to say anything at all. It’s already been done, so quietly that he feels stupid for worrying so long about how they were going to tackle the subject.

Jordan turns Adam’s face up toward his own, kisses him back, and the kiss is like whispering Finally, and, I love you, into Adam’s core, only he doesn’t even make a sound, would never admit to being so soft.

No one can accuse them of moving too fast, of loving too fast. Christ, another summer was rapidly coming to a close, and they’re still sat there, just breathing each other’s air, kissing languidly in the late Liverpool evening.

So in the end, yeah, it took a span of two preseasons for Hendo to realize he was in love. He feels a bit daft, but- he also feels amazing.

❧

It’s not gonna take two more preseasons for them to get on each other though, Christ no. When they get back to Hendo’s place, it’s like a blaze is crackling between the two of them. Along the way, Adz had been quiet, not singing along like normal to their tunes, just letting the melodies ride over the palpable undercurrent they’re both feeling.

When they get past the doorway, Jordan thinks about offering Adam a cuppa, or maybe a coffee, because that’s what he’s seen in some movies like the ones Adam watches (and he knows Adam has a fondness for Downton Abbey when’s he’s not watching gladiator movies or summat, and is a closet romantic really), but his body has other ideas and makes the decision for him.

He instead presses Adam up against the doorframe, using the weight of the other man’s body to close the door in the same swift movement. The kiss starts out like before, but Adam’s mouth is insistent under Jordan’s, and the pace becomes more urgent, more heated, more of everything. “Come on,” and Adam has his eyes closed so tight, and Jordan breathes out. “Yeah, yeah. Right.” Kisses him on the neck, hard enough to bruise, and Adam whines. Fuckin’ hell.

And they still haven’t said much about it, so Jordan brings a hand to Adam’s face, strokes the pad of his thumb across Adam’s cheekbone, which gets him to open his eyes. He kisses him with his own eyes closed, angling his hand to press the whole palm against a strong jawline, fingers brushing up against Adam’s ears.

Adam’s body practically vibrates against Jordan’s, and he’s humming, almost purring; pushes his face into the nape of Jordan’s neck and rubs his beard across the skin there, as Jordan’s hand strays into Adam’s thick hair. He slots a leg between Adam’s thighs, pressing their bodies even more firmly into each other, and although it seemed impossible, he feels his body get even hotter. Can see the flush creep across Adam’s face, and god it’s all just so hot.

“This okay?” And Jordan feels more than hears the reply “Of course. Christ, Jord” into his neck. And Hendo has been thinking all this time that Adam’s the soft one of them two, but he’s been a step ahead of Jordan all along. “Lallana, fuck, you’re gon’ ta the death of me.”

“Already am,” and Adam grabs his hips, reminding Jordan of just how entwined their bodies already are, and they’ve only been neckin’ like teenagers for the past few minutes of infinity. Adam pulls his face out of Jordan’s neck, reluctantly, and looks up at him.

“Well, you already know where the bed is,” Hendo says just to watch the way the skin crinkles around Adam’s eyes and mouth, a smile stretching ‘cross his cheeks that makes him look both adorable and hungry-like. Nods his head back in direction of the bedroom, just for good measure.

Adam pushes them both forward, away from the door and jostling their bodies toward the room in question. Jordan can feel Adam’s eyes on his ass, and god, it’s all out in the open now and they’re allowed to do this, whatever this is.

Jordan reaches for the hem of his shirt to pull it off over his head, and seconds later, sees Adz doing the same out of the corner of his eye. The new hair really does bring out his tan, and Jordan hides a smile, bending down to step out of his trousers.

Adam is looking at him, and when he straightens back up, says, “What are you lookin’ at, Henderson,” with a small head nod and raised eyebrow. The grin is smug and quite infectious. “Come over here.”

They’re both nearly naked, down to their briefs, and Hendo can see just how fit Adam is. Knows this, of course, having been in the locker room with him for four years now, but it’s different seeing Adam in this context, about to clamber into the bed with him. The lines of lean muscle in his legs ripple as he stretches into a comfortable position, waiting for Jordan to climb on top of him and continue their exploration of bodies. “Get on me already, fool.”

Jordan does that, settles in over Adam’s supine form. He runs a hand down Adam’s side appreciatively, stopping to trace the lines of his tattoo, following the curves down to his pelvic bone, dipping under the waistband. Adam stutters out a curse, grabs Jordan’s wrist to force it down further, under the cotton fabric.

Hendo can’t lie, he’s definitely looked before, but he’s never touched. Pushes one hand up against Adam’s chest, under the curve of his left pec, while the other hand presses into the thick heat of Adam’s groin. Slides one finger across the head of his dick, feels the warm wetness begin to gather there, right at the tip. “Fuck.” Can’t tell which one of them said that, but it doesn’t matter, as a hand slips down his back and pushes at the elastic on his own briefs.

He buries his face in Adam’s chest as he moves his body down slightly, hunched over his midsection and his body bent forward like he’s curling for a free kick. Takes a moment to rub his nose up the line at the center of Adam’s chest, following with a firm tongue along the same crease. His hand has wrapped fully around Adam’s dick, gripping it around the base.

Adam’s hand has taken position on Hendo’s ass, taken possession of it. Jordan doesn’t know where his other hand’s at, until it grips his neck, thumb confidently stroking along his hairline. Alright, then.

Jordan moves even further down Adam’s body, stopping to nudge at his hip, before using both hands to drag his pants down. Jordan’s legs straddle Adam’s knees, which lie apart and make Adz look wanton, like he is so ready for this, has been ready for ages, waiting for Hendo to just get his shit together or something.

And Jordan’s never done this before, never gone down on a man, and doesn’t think he’d ever think about it before Adam, right now in this moment. He grabs Adam’s hips more forcefully, winning himself a loud groan from up above, and his eyes nearly roll back into their sockets when he gets a first taste of the flesh below. Has never done this before, but has seen girls do this, has even watched porn with Adam of exactly this when they were sharing a room at the Euros two years ago, or late at night when they couldn’t sleep after away games, the sound of the girls’ fake moans coming out of the laptop speakers.

Well, not exactly this, because it’s obvious there’re no girls here, and nothing can prepare for the sensory overload, the smell of Adam so intimately close, the shape of his dick now pushing into Jordan’s inner cheek every few seconds. The slick slide of his lips against the hard surface of Adam’s cock, and god it’s so fucking hard, and Jordan almost forgets about how hard his own dick is until the sagging fabric of his briefs, half-off at this point, brush up against it. He briefly wonders how his beard must feel for Adam, brushing up on surprisingly soft skin, but he seems to be getting off on this just fine if the moans are anything to go off of, so Hendo doesn’t worry about it, just continues to move his mouth up and down. Fucking hell.

He drags a tongue up the underside of Adam’s dick as an experiment, and suddenly it must be too much (or just enough), because Adz is tapping two fingers against Hendo’s cheek and his thumb is pulling Jordan’s head up and away, just in time for him to catch Adam pumping into his fist once, twice, before spilling over into bliss.

Jordan sits back on his haunches, not sure where to look- at Adam’s hands, or his heaving chest, or his face and closed eyes, breath coming out ragged and heavy. He settles on his face, and is rewarded with eyes blinking open slowly, a heavy-lidded look that reminds Hendo of the blood pulsing in his lower body. He reaches down to finally push off the briefs that are somehow still on, haphazardly, and wraps a fist around his cock.

Adam pushes himself up on one forearm, the other hand still resting at his dick, and tells Jordan, “No, let me.” Hendo pauses in his self-ministrations, the top of his fist resting just below the head, and waits for Adam to move. Sensing it might take awhile for Adam to recover, Jordan maneuvers himself back up so that he lies side by side with Adz, and this allows Adam to languidly shift, body angling toward Jordan’s left side. He reaches with the hand that wasn’t around his own dick, and starts stroking Hendo, first slow, before the grip grows firmer and Jordan is panting with the sheer intensity of this. Despite Adam’s post-coital state he’s clearly determined to prove to Jordan how much he’s wanted this- wants this, wants Hendo.

Jordan is overcome, by a rush of emotions, and he comes, almost blacking out and seeing white spots for a few seconds as Adam’s hand slows down to a halt, palm covered in cum and sweat. Adz is now fully tucked into Jordan’s side, every inch of his body flush against the boundary of skin that separates them from one another, only just. They lie together in silence, as their breathes slowly even out and match up with the other’s.

He sees Adam reach down, finding Jordan’s discarded briefs, which he wipes his hands on. Can see that now there are two darker patches on the fabric, and in disbelief, lets out a bark of a laugh.

On the same wavelength, Adz giggles.

“Soaking wet.”

Hendo punches Adam softly in the bicep, before dissolving into quiet laughter, chest heaving not only in humor but in satisfied exhaustion.

“Soft lad,” he says out loud, and kisses Adam’s forehead. They should probably get up and clean themselves, pick up the clothing on the ground, but instead, they start to doze off in that position, Adam’s thigh shifting to slot in between Jordan’s. They’re quiet for so long, that when they wake up, both don’t know how much time has passed.

There’s a bead of sweat still sitting under Adam’s plump lower lip, so Hendo thinks it probably hasn’t been too long, and they’re overdue but not too overdue for a shower. He stretches out his limbs, thinks that Adz is probably a little more sore, having played earlier that day (was it still the same day?) when Jordan hadn’t. Adam has seemingly dozed off again, and Jordan takes the moment to just look at him. It’s peaceful; it’s nice. Thinks, he’d like to do this again in the morning, whenever that is. But first, he carefully gets up off the bed, quietly opens a drawer to grab a clean pair of briefs, and heads to the shower.

They have plenty of time, and the season is just starting.

Adam snorts in his sleep, and Jordan smiles.

Yeah.

Just starting.

x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are much appreciated! You can find my tumblr here: <http://dr-azumi-fujita.tumblr.com> (formerly adleriarty)
> 
> Also, I made a soundtrack of songs I think Hendollana would listen to (i know they listen to Drake and the Lykke Li song for example), so here's the tracklist. You can also find the fanmix on my tumblr, [here](http://dr-azumi-fujita.tumblr.com/post/176378604676/summer-games-a-hendollana-mix-drake-summer-games), and on Spotify, [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/123990619/playlist/00VY2Z0vyy2NcnSfbV0D2S)
> 
>   
> 
> ###  _drake;_ summer games
> 
> ###  _lykke li;_ i follow rivers (the magician remix)
> 
> ###  _marshmello, khalid;_ silence
> 
> ###  _kendrick lamar, SZA;_ all the stars
> 
> ###  _drake (with michael jackson);_ don't matter to me
> 
> ###  _etta bond;_ let me hit it
> 
> ###  _logic, marshmello_ ; everyday
> 
> ###  _shawn mendes;_ in my blood
> 
> ###  _jorja smith;_ i am
> 
> ###  _ed sheeran;_ shape of you (acoustic)


End file.
